Famous Last Words
by AuntieJamima
Summary: Sam learns a valuable lesson about climbing tree. Seddie fluff. One -shot.


"Sam you're such an idiot." Freddie called from the ground, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up you coward!" I yelled from my spot up in the tree. I dangled from the wobbly branch up near the top of the old tree and stuck my tongue out at Freddie. The tree was perfect for climbing, as several kids in the park did on a daily basis, but no one ever had the guts to climb as high as I was. I could see the entire playground and nature trail off in the distance.

"Isn't it a little immature for a seventeen year old to be climbing trees?" Freddie said sarcastically.

"I'm having fun! You're a loser!" I swung my leg over the next branch and hoisted myself even higher, shaking a little from lack of balance. Only a few more feet to go and I would be at the top at last. I would have to jump to reach the next branch.

"Sam please come down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Freddie yelled worriedly.

"Hush and watch this sick jump, Fredward." I scoffed. I bent my knees and swung my arms behind my legs. I scrunched my body like an accordion and made my fearsome leap. My hand stretched upwards toward the branch, attempting to land on target. My fingers scraped the bark but I ended up with a handful of leaves instead. My brain froze as my body began to fall. I desperately swung my other hand toward the branch but I wasn't even close to latching on. Thinking fast, I wrapped my arms tightly around the trunk before my body could actually begin to really fall.

"You're luck never ceases to amaze, Sam." Freddie said, gaping at my position. I tenderly lowered my foot onto a nearby branch and moved very slowly until I was able to sit down on it. I sighed and grinned down at Freddie.

"See? Nubs can't have awesome skills like me," I jabbed my thumb into my chest, "Why? Because I'm the best and losers can't- ohhhh shiiiii-!" I yelped as the branch snapped and I began spiraling to the ground. Flailing my arms, I tried to grab hold of anything that would save me. I felt my leg snag on a forked branch, but the rest of my body was still in motion. I heard the bone snap before I felt it. I dangled in shock before my brain kicked into overdrive trying to handle all of the nerves sending in pain signals. Involuntary tears ran into my hair has I tried to free my leg without causing anymore blinding pain. Finally escaping the branch, I fell to the ground. My back slammed into the dirt and all of the air was forced from my lungs. I lay there gasping in pain as Fredwad came running.

"Sam! Oh my God your leg is broken!" He sputtered frantically.

"No. Chizz. Idiot." I panted, squeezing my eyes shut and blacking out.

I awoke on a plastic-covered couch that smelled like harsh chemicals. I tried to sit up but I winced and decided otherwise. I was in Freddie's apartment sprawled across one of the pristinely red couches. I thought I should've been in a hospital but then I remembered Mrs. Benson pretty much had a mini ER in her apartment. Sure enough, my leg was wrapped in a neat, white cast.

"Hey mom she's awake." Freddie said from the kitchen. Crazy Woman appeared next to my side and began to poke her finger along my ribs.

"That hurts!" I hissed, swatting her hand away.

"Well you have bruised ribs from falling out of that tree." Mrs. Benson snapped, "Freddie dragged you here and begged me to patch you up."

"I appreciate it." I said, tapping my cast with my knuckle, "When can I take this off?"

"Depends on how your leg feels in six weeks, then we'll talk."

"Stupid gravity." I muttered. Freddie sat down next to me on the couch while his mom shuffled off to clean something.

"Thanks for convincing your mom to patch up my leg." I said, knocking him gently with my shoulder.

"Just promise to be careful when you're climbing trees alright?" He grinned, "My mom wasn't too happy to see you all banged up."

"Next time I'll make sure the branch can hold my weight." I laughed.

"You need help getting home?" Freddie asked, helping me off the couch.

"Yeah hobbling isn't the best way to travel alone." I wound my arm around his and we began the perilous journey back to my house. Maybe I should climb trees more often.


End file.
